Gordon Research Conferences bring together active researchers in a selected scientific field with the purpose of defining and analyzing important scientific problems and recent advances in an interactive environment. The Specific Aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the year 2001 Gordon Research Conference on Hormone Action, the 31st meeting of this conference, and will be held at the Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. This conference is one of the few that provides a forum for presentation and discussion of a broad spectrum of the latest advances in Hormone Action, including molecular, cellular, developmental and physiological studies on both plasma membrane receptor signal transduction mechanisms and on hormonal pathways that employ intracellular nuclear receptors. The 2001 conference will consist of an opening keynote presentation with the following scientific sessions: 1) Endocrine Regulation of Phosphorylation Cascades, 2) Mechanisms of Signal Transduction, 3) Hormone Signaling and Integration of Physiological Control, 4) Hormones and Development, 5) Endocrine Control of Cell growth and Differentiation, 6) Transcription Complexes and Chromatin Structure, 7) Nuclear Receptors and Associated Factors, and finally 8) closing keynote presentations on Mechanisms of Hormone Networking. All meeting participants will be invited to submit an abstract to one of two poster sessions planned for the conference that allows all attendees, especially students and young investigators, to present data and fully participate in discussions. Traditionally, this conference brings together a diverse group of academic and industrial scientists with interests ranging from basic researchers studying molecular to physiological mechanisms of hormone signaling pathways, to physician-scientists interested in the integrative actions of hormones and in understanding human endocrine diseases. The limited attendance, focused scientific sessions, and highly successful poster sessions combine to provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and to provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in Hormone Action.